Wikitubia:Interviews/InTheJungle
This interview was conducted on December 26, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- InTheJungle is a YouTuber with over 1,600 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I'm not entirely sure...When I was around 12-13 it must have been. I used to make everyone watch funny cat videos at house parties. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I have no idea... probably something silly though. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Probably Mario or something like that. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Couple hundred thousand at least. Q5: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I'm not sure the one I remember watching a lot was paulsoaresjr back when he released his "How to survive your first night in Minecraft" video. Q6: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Nobody in particular but I think YouTube as a whole and my want to constantly progress. Q7: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * It won't change how I make my content. Q8: How did you come up with InTheJungle as your YouTube channel name? * It wasn't really something I spent a lot of time thinking about, it just came to me out of nowhere and I thought yeah that's okay. Q9: Was InTheJungle your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * No it wasn't I have had numerous channels in the past. Too many to name. I still frequently check up on my old Music channel though. Q10: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My favourites would have to be all the guys in iGradeGaming, FRANKIEonPC, Lokey Games, AlChestBreach, just to name a few, but I don't really have favourites it depends on what mood I am in. Q11: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * Not really, I don't upload anything I am not happy with. I am proud of everything I have uploaded to my channel. Q12: What is your favourite video game? * My video game was The Warriors made by Rockstar I used to play it on the PS2 (PlayStation 2). I must have completed that game around 20-30 times. Q13: What is your favourite game to record? * I don't really have a favourite to record with, not yet anyway. Q14: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * The sense of accomplishment I get when I spend hours editing a video and get to present it to my subscribers. Q15: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * Yeah, all the time. I spent most of my days playing video games. Q16: How many video games do you own? * A lot. I honestly couldn't give you a number though. Q17: What is your favourite police vehicle in LSPDFR? * Probably the bike. I really enjoy being able to filter through traffic and go down alley ways and small spaces that a car wouldn't be able to do. Q18: Who is your favourite mod creator on LCPDFR.com? * I don't really know any of them, I use their mods but haven't really spoken to any of them. Q19: Have you ever uploaded a Facecam or Face Reveal video? * There are numerous videos on my channel with a facecam. Q20: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Well when you spend hours editing something you've already seen it a thousand times by the end of the process so the only time I go on my own videos is to answer comments or to add annotations and such. Q21: You currently have over 1,000 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I've always believed that I can achieve anything I want to so when I started I set out to get to 1,000 and now I'm here the next goal is 10,000. Q22: You currently have uploaded 156 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Yes, and there will be plenty more to come. Q23: Currently your most viewed video has over 10,600 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I was surprised but I knew it would happen at some point but I didn't think it would be this early on into the channel's lifespan. Q24: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * For now the goal is 10K Subscribers but I will keep going until I hit 1,000,000 and then I'll keep going till 2,000,000 and so on. Q25: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * From the start of my channel I have wanted to make a career out of it and obviously that involves making money, I want to get to a point with my channel where I can afford to buy my mother a really nice house. Q26: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I know how long I hope it will last and that is long enough for me to do it for the rest of my life. Q27: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * As long as I feel like doing it, which I think will be a while. Q28: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Not as of now. Q29: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * As long as you try and try you cannot lose and it is inevitable that you will succeed. Q30: What is the future for you and your channel? * Lots more videos! Q31: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * Nope. Category:YouTube Interviews